


No Place for Us

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Note: This fanfiction does not include the major characters in the anime. This is based on a new character's entirely different perspective. Also the character perspective switches throughout the chapters so just be careful for that)</p><p>     Average high school student, Rova Hyukata, meets her old friend from Middle School for the first time in three years! Little does she know that her friend, Ginho Nishuta, is actually a flesh-eating creature who struggles to control the burning hunger growing inside him. Can she handle having a ghoul in her life?</p><p>(This is my first fanfic on this site since I lost my other account so don't blame me if I fuck up okay x3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Place in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> (ahem) There's been a lot of Tokyo Ghoul fanfics of like shippings and just intense stuff so now a few days ago I thought why not make a fanfiction that is someone else's entirely different perspective! This is probably gonna end up being done lazily but who cares, it's a fanfiction at least.
> 
> <3 enjoy

Rova:

Rova, such an ugly name for me. I straightened my skirt and began brushing my fingers through my natural black hair. I looked like a fucking ghost. There were bags under my eyes, my hair was pitch black and stretched all the way down my spine, I was as pale as a bedsheet, I was wearing a short black dress with a collar and a sweatshirt over it to keep out the cold, and I was just sitting there waiting for my order. I was sitting alone, at a little booth in the corner while reading "Egg of the Black Goat." It's a really interesting novel so far aside from some of the other books that Sen Takatsuki's written. It's hard for me to read Japanese books, considering that I'm from England, but here I was, sitting in a little booth at a Japanese cafe wearing clothes that I bought at a Japanese store, reading a Japanese book, in Japan.

The book was one of my favorites by far however. It's about this woman who has a son. She's famous for being a serial killer, killing all of her victims in cold blood, and just as her son became disgusted by her destructive habits, he himself begins to feel the cold urges throbbing in him and has to learn to accept himself and what he really is. It's really intriguing and it definitely got me hooked. I remember buying it at a bookstore here in Tokyo. The bookstore is only a few blocks away so once a week I would go there to check out books or just relax. I was turning the page when I heard the waitress approaching with her clicking high heels.

"Here you are" she said, setting down a warm cup of coffee and some sugar cookies on the side, "I'm sorry for taking so long. Is there anything else you would like to order or is that all?" 

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm all good" I responded, trying to sound as cheerful as my stupid smile could possibly allow me to be. She smiled kind of nervously back.

"Enjoy! Tell me if you need anything!" she said and off she went, turning her heels in the process, and humming until she disappeared into the kitchen. This place was my favorite cafe ever. I've been to lots of cafes like the ones in London and Florida, but never have I been to a cafe quite like this one. The coffee is never too bitter and never too sweet. The sugar cookies always have just the right amount of ingredients, the rooms always smelled of fresh coffee and baked muffins, and the waitresses weren't so bad either. Always smiling, polite, apologetic, although it always made me guilty when they had to clean up after me, so I always used napkins to clean my coffee mug and to sweep up the crumbs before leaving the table.

The waitresses seemed pretty grateful for that. Some of them would even smile at me before I left and glance at my table with pleasure. I was about to pick up my book again and start reading until my mug was empty, when something flew right into my hair! It got stuck between my bangs and my ear, but all I could see was some really gross white stuff. I felt like I was about to puke honestly. It looked like sour cream! I groaned and grabbed a napkin off the other side of the table, desperately trying to wipe it out, then a waitress stepped in and apologized like they usually did. She wrapped her handkerchief around her wrist and began trying to wipe it out. It fell out, onto the floor, and made this disturbing 'SPLAT!' noise like I was dropping jello. I felt my stomach starting to twist. It looked absolutely revolting and all I could do was just sit there looking at it oozing on the floor like yogurt when it's expired. Ew!

The waitress apologized again and picked up the alien fluid off the floor and ran to dump it into the trash. I sat struggling to get some of the stains out of my hair. What the hell was that? Another waitress asked me if I was alright and I had to reassure her that everything was fine. Apparently, one of the cooks was trying to open the cream cheese container when it must've flown out and landed on me. What kind of ninja cook did they have?! I was all the way across the cafe! That was just unfortunate. After the rain outside, the mud I stepped in earlier, my jacket getting ruined this morning because some dude decided to spill his soda on it while I was on the subway, and now this? Can't wait 'till tomorrow then...

Shit...

Ginho:

 

"Stop right there!" yells the woman from behind us. Our legs were moving faster than our minds and our breath was heavy and constant. We had to get out of there...and FAST!! I clutched the bag tightly in one hand and raced to jump over a garbage bin! I stumbled for a second, but caught balance when my friend called after me. We began running even faster now, dodging poles and bikers and shoppers and cats and dogs! We sped around a corner and leaped into a pile of garbage just like we planned and quickly threw the bag towards Hide! He caught it with both hands, struggling to shove it out of view and in through the window for Niji to catch. He quickly grabbed it and hid right beside the windowsill, trying to keep out of sight from above and below. Hide dove in through the window, hiding on the other side, and I hurried to bury myself in garbage bags....I had nowhere else to hide okay.

We heard loud footsteps from just around the corner, and all of us held our breathes. If they so much as heard a rustle, they would take out their weapons and attack! We had to stay quiet, or we were dead for sure! All we wanted, was to pretend like it was a thievery. Trick them into thinking we were human. We were stealing human food after all. There was no way they had the brains to even think that we were ghouls! I covered my mouth with my palm and tried to catch my breath before they came. Soon enough, there they were. Running into the alley way with their big suitcases, panting after a long run, and looking around like a bunch of animals protecting their children. There were two of them, both brothers. I knew them from not long ago. They were featured on the daily news for killing two ghouls in order to save a teenage girl from being eaten. I say that they're two idiots who don't know how ghouls even work! As they began to inch closer, looking desperately, I realized that one of them was injured. A large hole had formed on his right sleeve with a big cut peeking through it. Blood was slowly dripping from his wound, making me swallow long and hard. I could already taste his flesh between my teeth, but now wasn't the time for this! We had to kill them now before they kill anyone else! 

If they didn't die today, and if they were to kill us first, it'll all be on my hands. I took responsibility for these new recruits so I wasn't going to let that happen! If they died, I would have to live with it. No way was I going to let myself be the end of them! I began readying myself, waiting for just the right moment to set the bomb off! There was a smoke bomb a few feet away from them. It was covered in sand and dirt so it would be hard to spot, but once they get close enough, all I had to do was press the button that I was holding firmly in my hands, and it would set off. They would be blinded and we could have the advantage of attack! We would give them all we've got. We originally planned on taking their suitcases, but then we thought that we should just burn them. Whatever was in them could be dangerous. They were inching closer to the bomb now. Idiots. They couldn't even realize that this was obviously an attack! I clutched the device in my hand, laying my thumb softly on the button, ready to press it at any moment. The one on the right was the closest, so once he was close enough, I would press it!

It seemed like it would take years, but one of them finally took a few steps forward and had his foot only a few inches from the bomb. 

NOW!!

 

I pressed the button hard and suddenly there was a loud BOOM!! Smoke was practically spilling right in front of their faces and they stumbled backwards in shock! They began coughing wildly as the soft hiss of the smoke was stirring around them. Now was the time. Now we could finally fight back! Now we could take back what was rightfully ours! Our right to live! Our right to be happy! Our right to exist!

 

 

"GHOULS!!"


	2. Growing Hungry Outlived Unbound Life form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GHOUL stands for Growing Hungry Outlived Unbound Life form. This is the only thing about ghouls that humans can never find out, because to them all of these words scream "BAD!!"

Rova:

 

My house smells like lemons. I know that each and every house always has this unique smell, but mine literally smells like someone has been squeezing lemons everywhere! It's mostly because my mother always sprays this weird stuff to make the house smell all nice, but now that it's been sprayed everywhere, it won't go away. The pillows, the couch, the dining chairs, the sink, the bathroom, the hallway, even the cat's litter box smelled like lemons! She had overdone it again. I had stepped out of my shoes and ran up the stairs into my room. I set my backpack down beside my bed and for a second, I actually felt emotionless. I had been thinking about how unfortunate my day was today. The cream cheese, the mud, the rain, my jacket. It all seemed almost too unreal. I wished I could just go to bed now, and then I remembered what had happened yesterday. After exams, the bulletin that's posted just outside of the cafeteria changes. Our scores are all listed down from one to fifty. Anyone who is in the list of fifty students has good grades, while anyone who doesn't have their name posted has to stay after school to study until their name is posted. Surprisingly, I was the third name posted! That means that I had above average grades! I was so happy I practically jumped in happiness and had to buy some ice cream from the school store to calm myself down! I just couldn't believe it! I was doing really well!

I fell onto my bed, reached under my pillow, and opened my study book. I had taken as many notes as possible in class yesterday so I could do even better next time, but my mind seemed so fuzzy today that when I began trying to read my notes it was all just a blur. By the time I had finished reading them all, I had memorized the first six equations and all of the notes I needed for my history class. I sighed in exhaustion and rested my forearm against the bridge of my nose. I was so tired I felt like closing my eyes and sleeping on the spot, but my mother would get mad if I didn't show up for dinner, so I just set my book aside and reached into my pocket for my phone. No messages. No texts. No nothing. Just an empty lock screen. It was nearly five o'clock now, and the delicious smell of curry was already stirring in the kitchen, so I got up, stuck my phone back in my pocket, and began heading towards the dining room.

I had a strong sense of hunger once I walked in. The kitchen was only so close to the very last chair at the very end of the table, so I decided to sit there until my mother brought the food in. I liked cooking myself actually, even though sometimes I was just too lazy and would buy something from the convenience store. Even so, my mother was honestly better at cooking than I am. Normally when I was home, I would study until dinner, make dinner, go on my phone, and then stay up all night either studying some more or browsing on my computer. I normally go to bed at around one in the morning, but I always wake up at seven every day to get ready and be at school by eight. I walk to school every day by the way. I hate using the bus. It's too noisy and all the thugs like to make a lot of ruckus and play really loud and cringy music. Plus it was too cramped in there. Too many people having to sit in one seat and I always had that one guy who is so evidently showing off his sweat. 

Disgusting.

What kind of sadist invented buses....

Ginho:

All of us began attacking. One by one, swerving to get a good hit. I moved my legs fast, dashing faster than I've ever dashed before! Picking up speed, I slashed my ghoul hands towards them! There was the sound of flesh ripping and I could feel the flesh staining me. There was a cry and then a grunt. The sound of someone hitting the ground. Finally. The battle for our lives has begun and every one of us was fighting like hell. There was smoke everywhere, but we knew where to go. We slashed them until one of them opened their suitcase. We still didn't know what was in those things, but whatever it was it sent panic among all of us, but we still hung on with all we had! We were about to try slashing them in the necks when something reached out and grabbed them! A swoop, then a grunt, then a loud CRASH! Something had happened, and it didn't sound good. I shot a worried glance in Hide's direction. There was fear behind his expression. A faint expression, like a ghost hiding for the sake of being invisible. We quickly ran into the mist, looking for...well...we weren't exactly sure what just yet. We hurried to a brick wall where we found someone buried beneath all of the bricks. They had created a hole in the wall and were now regenerating!

We looked around for the attacker, only to hear another loud swoop! Another cry, a crash, then a grunt! This didn't look good. Not at all. What could possibly have been in those suitcases? Was it some weapon we didn't know about yet that was threatening us enormously? We searched around for every possible clue, but the mist was blinding us. We had our backs together, checking around like hounds protecting a secret treasure, except, our secret treasure was our very own lives. Hide shot me a distorted glance, but I could tell that he was scared like hell. Abruptly, after a long moment of irritating silence, something swooped from the white mist straight for me! I tried to dodge it, but only got caught in it's crushing grip! It was really powerful, like a surge of energy was being thrown against me, but when I glanced around, I realized that it was made of flesh? My confused thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice echoing from the mist. 

"You....you DAMN ghouls! Taking everything us humans have! Eating us like animals! You deserve to die you scum!" the voice practically shakes the ground in it's loud and powerful tone. My legs were practically shaking in fear, but of course, I wasn't willing to let them know that. I tried to breathe, but my stomach was deeply wounded! It felt like I was being stabbed over and over in one area and the only way to escape it was to pull all the daggers out. I looked down to see that whatever had hit me, was now piercing my abdomen like tofu and spilling blood onto the floor like rain. I struggled for a bit before seeing the voice in front of me for the first time. A man, with dark brown hair, wrinkles lining his eyes and mouth, wearing a dark black trench coat and black boots. He had leather gloves and his eyes were filled with a serious expression. He was planning to kill us all. So he was one of those morons who would do anything to kill off another species just to live. How pathetic.

"May you be blessed by the gods as they cleanse you of your terrible deeds. GHOUL. A misplaced soul unfit for life. An unborn egg that emerged onto this earth before fully grown. May you confess in hell and see your way into oblivion" he chanted while stabbing me even harder. My pulse was rising rapidly and it felt like all of my flesh was being torn from my stomach! I groaned and cried in pain, letting myself grow weaker and weaker. The world seemed to spin, growing darker and darker the harder I tried to break free. I could feel myself growing terribly weak and the pain was unbearable.....I actually would've rather died this way than dying of hunger, that's for sure, but even so, I wasn't going to stand for this any longer. I vowed to myself that I would fight long and hard....but maybe my fighting was over. Maybe I was being left to die fighting for my friends and peers. Maybe there was no point in me fighting anymore. Everything began to fade into black as the man muttered his last words...

"Have mer-"

SWOOSH!

 

Rova:

After dinner, I decided to go on my phone and look through my contacts out of boredom. I plopped right back down on my bed and began scrolling through all of the names. My mum, dad, two cousins, my aunt, my best friend.....who was this? I clicked on the image to reveal that it was my old friend from middle school. He looked so young! His hair still cut short, his cheeks still full, his school uniform the one I used to see him in every day. This was Ginho? My old friend. The one I haven't seen in years! How could I forget him?! His number was typed down below his name and address. I had been thinking about calling him for months after he went to a separate school, but it seemed so hard just to say hello again so I always pushed him aside. Now it felt so easy to just press the call button, but just as my thumb was about to press it, my phone buzzed in my hand! I was so startled I almost dropped it, but quickly regained steadiness and pressed the answer button.

"H-hey" I said, my heart still beating like a bongo drum! 

"DID YOU HEAR??!!" screamed a voice from the other end! I could already feel the blood pulsing harder in my ears as they bleed!

"N-no what is it?" I asked.

"There was another ghoul attack not far off from your street! They said that three people were found dead in an alleyway and the ghoul was never found!" 

This was definitely Hayle. Hayle was my best friend that I met in primary school. She and I have been absolutely glued together since. She's kind of annoying and she doesn't even know the definition of proper, but she was funny and friendly so I slipped right into the desk beside hers easily. "Did they say who it was?" I asked, eyeing the bowl of chocolates I had next to my bed. "Well, they all went to your school and what's weird is that their bodies are all at least two days old, yet yesterday and the day before, there was no one in that alleyway. Weird right?" she said kind of excitedly. She's always loved mysteries. Even Sherlock Holmes wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger for mysterious murder. "Yeah. You're right. I pass by that alleyway almost every day after school. I didn't see anything. I just decided to walk the long way today because I needed to get stuff off of my mind. Did you notice anything?" I said, reaching for the bowl and unwrapping a chocolate. I hadn't had dessert yet. "Well, not much, just that there were police and ghoul investigators around the crime scene. There wasn't really much else though..." there was a bit of a pause. I wondered if maybe she was doing the 'thing' where she would pause in thought to answer with a new idea. Give her a minute. "Ah! I did hear something about the ghoul on the news though! They assumed that the ghoul had been teasing the investigators for months with their tricks, but this one was by far the most interesting. He hasn't done anything like this. It's out of character, which makes me wonder if maybe he's trying to lure them in." I had swallowed my chocolate, longing for another, but I knew that one was enough for now. "He?" I said curiously. "Obviously," she replied a bit rudely, "The DNA found on the bodies were the same and belonged to a male ghoul. The scans were only 80% accurate but they're sure that it was right. The three victims were all the same age and in the same class too. Ryouka Matsure, Hiro Tsouka, and Manabe Kiyouhi. All in class B! The only thing is is that they didn't live nearby. All of them were from different parts of Tokyo, which is why it's so suspicious as to why they were in that alleyway at the time of the incident. Do you think they planned on going there?" she said. I got up out of my bed and walked towards my window. It was raining again. The clouds were a heavy grey and the water droplets were spilling down my window like streaks of paint. I sat down at my desk just beside it and reached for a blank paper from one of the drawers. "Hmmm, well that is one possibility. Do you think they maybe just planned on meeting up there? Maybe they were one of those druggies." I replied, reaching for a pen from the corner of my desk. Typical for me to naturally do this while talking on the phone about murders with Hayle. This happens more often than it seems. "Mmmm nah. I think they were there for a reason. Perhaps because they were into some serious business. Anyways, the police state that they were all best friends and the bodies were found this morning at 9:00 am. Do you think that maybe they knew that they were gonna be attacked?" I began to draw a circle, then some lines to make sure that the proportions were just right. Why did this conversation feel so casual when it was about something so serious? Was I some sort of detective now? "I don't know. That's a possibility worth thinking about, but even so, why would they still go to that alleyway if they knew that the ghoul was gonna be there? Wouldn't any sane person just try to inform the police or something?" I said, drawing a neat jawline. "Hmmm, that's true. Well then maybe they were being threatened!" she said excitedly. Sometimes, I just couldn't understand whether she's being completely serious or just a goofball. "You know, for a young detective, you sure like to jump to conclusions" I said a bit too emotionlessly. "...Do I really do that?" she asked disappointingly. She could be a real nutcase, but at least she was using her head. "The balance of probability is that they were attacked out of surprise. You said yourself a few weeks ago that the ghoul likes to choose his victims randomly. It's not like he would just call them up and say "If you don't let me kill you, you'll die!" It just doesn't make much sense" I began drawing the ears now, adding in some black earrings. "....That's true. I guess I was just jumping to conclusions. I don't know what's going through my head sometimes....aside from that, how's your studies going?" she changed the subject out of probably insult or self-doubt. I began sketching out the facial structure with a pencil. "They're okay. I've been able to memorize about half of my study book. How about y-" "Hang on! I'll be right back! Ginho's calling!" and then I heard the sound of the phone turning off and the signal was cut. I slowly turned off the phone, feeling a bit of confusion spiraling in my head. ....G-Ginho..... Then my mum came bursting through the door, her breath heavy and her face filled with distress. "ROVA!!" \-----------------------


	3. Rova and the Tramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rova is surprised when she learns that a horrible accident has happened, just as Ginho wakes up to tell Hayle that he's moving back and will be attending high school again. As the leader of Aogiri, how is he supposed to keep up with the attacks and the plans while still making time for school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you're wondering why Ginho and the rest of his group were attacking those ghoul investigators in the first place, it was because the investigators had already planned to wipe out their entire division, which is why they had to be eliminated. Kay that's all ^^

Ginho:

 

It's not normal for a young ghoul to be stabbed through the chest for more than twenty seconds and live, which was why I could understand why Hayle was so worried. I had the phone pressed against my ear, the warmth of the screen dying out the longer the call went on. I had woken up in an infirmary. The infirmary was especially for ghouls. Whenever I was hurt, I always ended up here, watching as my dad shakes his head in disappointment. He thinks of me as nothing but trouble and we haven't seen each other very much recently. The last time I saw him was when he was on the TV talking about his lame company. He owns a company called "The Nishuta Corporation" which took it's name when my grandfather became head of the company. Now it's my dad and he originally planned for me to follow in his footsteps, but I made my answer very clear. Then I ran off and joined Aogiri. I originally planned to help out just a little bit, but here I was, the practical leader. 

"Where are you now? Are you okay?!" Hayle practically screamed. I kind of smiled and shifted my gaze towards my feet that were covered by the white bed sheet. It actually felt kind of nice lying here.

"Don't worry. The nurse said that I should recover by tomorrow so there really is nothing to worry about" I replied calmly. A heavy sigh of relief flowed from the other end of the line. She must've been so relieved that she was practically sinking into the floor. My smile dropped when I realized that it was raining again. The window was being soaked in the clear water droplets as they poured down. This was probably one of the rainiest days this year.

"Don't go off getting hurt like that! You know that you won't always have someone to save you! What happens if one of them starts attacking back while you're alone! You're the head of Aogiri now! You should really start to take precautions!" she said in a tone that wasn't very comprehensible. She seemed worried, relieved, and sad all at once. I wanted to ask why she sounded so sad too, when I remembered that she was still just an ordinary girl. Every girl has something to be sad about, but I asked anyways.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little quietly. A long silence began, followed by the sound of the nurses chatting in the hallway to someone about my condition. Must've been my dad, doing his 'fatherly love' thing that he always does at a time like this. I wanted to tell him to go away, but instead turned my attention to Hayle's voice.

"I-it's just....I talked to Rova today" she was speaking in a tone that almost made her seem like she was withering away like a dead rose. Rova...Rova...my middle school friend? Yeah okay I missed her a little bit but I haven't spoken to her since I transferred schools and joined Aogiri. I wondered how she was now.

"H-how is she?" I asked, feeling a lump in the back of my throat. There was another sigh from the other end, but this time, it was just sad. Was there something wrong with Rova? Did something happen to her?!

"She's the top of her class!" she said cheerfully. We both chuckled. Typical. She's always been studying, but it was good to hear that she was doing well. I wondered why Hayle was so sad then.

"She's missed you a lot actually. She doesn't talk about you anymore, but she's still the same old Rova. She helps me solve mysteries sometimes and she's gotten way better at drawing." I smiled despite the pain in my stomach. That felt relieving. I remembered a few of the drawings she did for me when we were kids. A portrait of me, a tree, a bird, and one or two drawings of my hands. This might sound weird but I felt kind of jealous of her skills. I used to like drawing too before everything went to hell. The last time I got to draw anything was when I had to draw a map of the whole city when we were calculating the next attack that the doves were planning on doing. I wondered if I would ever be able to draw again.

"Hayle there's- there's something I have to tell you" I began a bit hesitantly. She's never liked me going to the same school as her very much, mostly because she was afraid of me accidentally spilling the fact that I'm a ghoul, but I understood why she would be worried about that more than me. If the doves were to know that she's been hiding my identity this whole time, she would get executed. It's just the way the doves handle things. 

"Well then, what is it?" she said. I knew what she must've been doing on the other end. Crossing her arm, turning around in her chair, maybe even smirking.

"I'm moving back to my old house"

\----------------

 

Rova:

I've never had shrimp before. Yep, I'm not that into sea food, but I've tried lobster at least. My mother used to cook me lobster all the time when I was younger. It was the only sea food I would eat so I gobbled it up quickly and then asked for more. She always loved seeing me like that. Eating happily at the table like I was a little kid again, but since she got sick she's been cooking nothing but curry and rice. Not much I know, but it was all she could manage to do. She can barely even walk nowadays because her legs are too weak after hours and hours of being in bed. The only reasons why she wouldn't be in bed is if there's a visitor, dinner has to be made, or she has to use the bathroom. Otherwise she'd be sleeping in bed all day only to wake up to take her usual medications. I don't mind helping her but sometimes it can be really scary. Last summer, she collapsed on the kitchen floor while she was cleaning up after a barbecue party.

It was almost unpleasant seeing her standing in the doorway with her legs shaking, her arm against the door being the only thing supporting her, and her breathing heavy. I immediately stood up to tell her to get back in bed, but as I was holding her shoulders to prevent her from falling over, she looked up at me with this worried expression on her face.

"I-it's your father!," she began panting and shaking even more. There were tears in her eyes, causing them to be bloodshot, which worried me more than ever. Here my mother was, standing weakly in my grip, crying about my father, and yet all I could do was stand here holding her up.

"He's been attacked!" 

I could feel my knees shaking just like hers. There was this feeling of dread and fright, like something had stabbed me from behind and left me stiff and cold. I could almost feel something turning me to stone. I remembered this feeling, perhaps when I found out about my mother's sickness last summer, but this time it was different. There was hope then, but there seemed to be so much less hope now. I lead her out the door and slowly helped her hurry down the stairs. We reached the front door, only to feel my grip growing a bit too loose and she practically stumbled out the door like a blind cat and fell forward into the grass. I hurried to pick her up and put her back on two feet. She was scared. I could feel it in her pulse. She was scared shitless and the only thing I could do was bring her to the car. She could drive but only because the doctor was kind enough to give her a set of controls. It was a Bluetooth driving device meant for people who had leg problems. She still had to pay for it but hey, at least she didn't have to wear a leg brace. It was to control the gas pedal, the breaks, etc, so it was good enough. I carried her into the car and put her in the drivers seat. I climbed into the passenger's seat, only to realize that I don't even know where we're going. 

I turned my head to face her. "Do you know where we're going?" I asked a little nervously. She turned on the engine and began backing up the car.

"Not really, but I know that it happened near the grocery store. He was just going to get us something for breakfast tomorrow when he-"

"Do you know who it was?" I asked out of the blue. She looked a bit surprised to hear my interruption. There wasn't any time to cry right now. Our job was to find dad.

"Um" she began, looking a bit troubled. Her memory wasn't the best due to her sickness, but it didn't affect her short-term memory. We had just left our driveway and began practically speeding down the street. One of our neighbors was backing out of his driveway and ended up honking at us because we almost rammed right into him. 

"No. They never said. They just said that someone came up behind him and attacked him. They didn't make any specifications."

"Is he okay?!" I practically yelled. Her face turned pale and she didn't seem to want to look at me. She gulped hard and her eyes were still stained with wet tears. I wondered if maybe it was because of her sickness or because she had bad news. The sickness part seemed somewhat better than the other option. I was practically crossing my toes.

"They don't know yet. He was sent to the ER not long ago" she managed to squeak out. For a middle aged woman, she sounded like a little girl again. All of my bones in my body felt like they were shattering. I watched as we sped through every green light we could (and an almost red light) and then skid towards the hospital. The only hospital he could possibly be transported was this one. We sped right into the parking lot and I grabbed her arm as I swung open the car door to let her out. She was too weak to even stand properly, but I could carry her just a little bit longer. I put my arm around her and lead her to the front doors. The sidewalk was the only thing that seemed normal now. Everything around me was blurring, turning into this sick and twisted nightmare like the ones I would have as a kid, except this one was real.

We hurried to the front entrance, panting and still recovering from the dramatic drive. She seemed like she was about to pass out, but I knew that she was going to try her best to stay conscious. We burst through the doors to find ourselves at the waiting area. The desk was just at the other side of the room. The nurse at the counter looked up and seemed shocked when she saw my mother. She immediately stood up, leaving her desk to another woman who seemed relatively confused as to what her job even was since she was questioning what the hell they were talking about.

There was some kind of aura in the room however. Children waiting, women crying, men with bandages or disabilities, and there was a lot of coughing and sneezing and sniffing. It was uncomfortable and cramped, but even in a place like this would I not mind getting sick so I can push through and help my dad. My dad and I honestly had a casual relationship. I never really bothered him and we only talked in the morning and at dinner. He was always sipping his tea and digging his nose in the newspapers. There wasn't much to know about him other than he worked at the Nishuta Corporation. He was just a normal business man, but he never slept much due to it. He's always typing away at his computer at night, just always working on business stuff. It's not like I mind it, it's just that sometimes the house can feel a bit empty at night. Someone walked towards my mother, providing support. I honestly wasn't willing to lend her to them, but I let them carry her anyways. She was so weak that they may end up putting her in the hospital too but, she gave me this look. This almost sad yet powerful look. It could've sent chills down my spine if it had lasted longer. It was a look of strength, as if to say 'I hate doing this but, just go on without me'. My knees were shaking like crazy and I felt like I was about to be sick, but then I looked around only to realize that I was awkwardly standing next to a nurse in the middle of a waiting room. Might as well look like I'm not about to turn green. I slowly turned towards her once my mother and the other nurse had disappeared around the corner. There was something stirring in my stomach, like something bad was about to occur. My whole family was in danger now and here I was, standing next to a nurse, watching as it all went down. The nurse turned to me with her clipboard and offered me to sit down. This was the waiting part. Everyone else was waiting patiently for their turn, yet because my mother was so terribly sick, there was no getting out of this free pass. I sat down quietly and watched as she stood beside me and began asking questions. This was the first time they hadn't asked me if I've been anywhere in Africa in the past twenty one days. Long story short, back in America, there was a horrible disease that originated in Africa and was the main reason why it was in America. That's all there is to say about that. The questions were pretty general so there really is no reason to recite them, but to be fair, they were a little different than the ones I was used to. I've never been in this hospital before, mostly because I moved here a little too recently, but it still smelled the same. Medicine, diseases, blood, alcohol, oh my. What a wonderland this was, but that's not what I was worried about at that moment. What I was truly worried about if it was stupid to bring my mother along and if my dad was going to be okay. My hands were fiddling together like they had their own little band that only ever played at a time like this. I sure would've needed a hug right now, but the truth is, if I hugged someone it would probably make me cry too. I didn't like crying in public, nor did I like crying in front of my friends, but there had to be some way to let my emotions climb out of me. I looked at the clock in the corner. Ten minutes of waiting. Time was ticking too slowly. Couldn't it just speed up or something?! I was fiddling my feet anxiously, checking the clock every few minutes to see how much time has passed. If this was going to take so long, I wasn't willing to wait. I was about to plan to just storm through every door and slam them open to see where they took him. The ER I know, but how was I supposed to know where the ER was? I was sweating. It was almost seven. If this nurse wasn't going to move back behind her little counter I swore I was going to cough on her. Twenty minutes. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE STILL DOING HERE?! Seriously, this nurse kept standing next to me telling this girl to stop crying. This girl has been crying for eight minutes and counting. This was the most uncomfortable place I've ever been in. My feet were tapping now as I heard the familiar sounds of people crying and screaming and walking by like "Well that was great." I wanted to see my dad. I wanted Hayle to just come walking through the door so I could hug her and cry. I wanted to get out of this godforsaken place. "Rova?" \--------------------------------- Ginho:

The hallways were almost completely empty. Everyone must've been out helping the other group. Not very long ago, a small group of ghouls calling themselves "TREN" stepped onto our territory. We threatened to fight them at first, especially my partner....actually ex-partner now (The attack took him). Niji...my old partner...I knew that he was dead at this point but for some reason I just still couldn't believe it. He was so forward about protecting the group and making sure that all of us aren't completely out of our minds. Always telling us to be careful, when the truth is it was him who needed to be careful in the end. I wished so hard that I could've helped him, but instead I was just standing around shaking like the coward I was. It made me feel unfit to be leader. TREN told us about the attack that destroyed most of their people and how they had fled from their base for help. We couldn't help but to listen to them. If we hadn't let them in, I wonder what would've happened to us? During the last two attacks they've been the main reason why we survived them. If it weren't for their help, we would probably be dead, but I always get a bit of a weird feeling when I'm around them. I don't think they're bad or anything, but some of them seemed a bit suspicious...I was walking a bit too far to the left, so I had to shift my legs. I was able to walk now, although my legs were still having a hard time figuring out how to steer. They were wobbly and shaking as if they were twigs about to snap. It felt awkward to even walk, but the wound was almost healed and didn't really need further treatment. All I had to do was wait. I began wobbling towards the celebration room to go grab a soda and then dive right back to work with the training. It was my job to help ensure that the training is right anyways so might as well make a check up before I go back to my room and sleep for a little while. I was stumbling towards the door, turning the knob, only to hear something shuffle inside. The sound of something shushing seemed to fill my ears with familiarity. I paused for a second, trying to recollect what I heard. After a long moment, I shrugged it off as nothing big.

I was about to open the door when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I stopped for a second to think...hmmm...soda....call....soda.......call.........soda and call! I pulled my phone out of my pocket, pressed the answer button, then just as I pressed the phone to my ear, I turned the knob and opened the door. In this moment, I was calm and collected. In this moment, I felt normal and ordinary. It wasn't until only a second later that the lights suddenly flicked on and a room of people jumped up with smiles on their faces.

"SURPRISE!! Congratulations Ginho on your dispatch!" they all shouted at once! I was so startled that I had stopped pressing the phone against my ear. Whoever the caller was, they could wait. I began laughing a bit, hanging up the phone and looking at everyone. This wasn't the first time a celebration has happened here. We've had all kinds like birthdays, holidays, congratulation parties, and sometimes some just to cool down. This was normal for me, being the leader and all, but for some reason this felt new. It was as if the entire planet had changed for me. I couldn't quite see why, until they all sat me down to open up some sodas. They all seemed more unhappy than usual. One of them, Wilson, who's been leaning against the wall the whole time, was staring me down like an angry hawk. I didn't realize exactly why until I realized that he was holding one of the full-fledged member's badges. As I was able to read the writing upside-down, I saw that it was in fact, Niji's. A wave of something came over me at that moment. When I saw him turn the badge in his hand, still staring at me with this angry look, I felt like I was about to fall apart.

Niji was my best friend. We used to go to cafes together, jump off rocks together, shoot at glass bottles together, trade shirts and books and make each other laugh until one of us called mercy. I knocked over his ice cream cone last summer (he got mad), he helped me make maps of the whole city, and he busted his ass trying to get us supplies a few months ago. He was the only one who seemed to fit in here and he was even rooting for me when I was running to become leader. I told him all of my inspirations and dreams and how I wanted to help all of the other groups.

Niji....

I broke my finger when he slammed the door on it once last year.

Niji....

He laughed so hard last month when we joked around that he started choking on his soda.

Niji....

We used to dig in the dirt when we hung out as kids back before I moved and he and I made a sand military base that we were so proud of.

Niji....

My best....friend....

Niji....the boy who was the commander of a military base made of sand.

The boy who broke my finger.

The boy who choked on soda while laughing.

The boy who could make me strive for what I wanted.

The boy who became my best friend.

The boy who always told us to be careful...

....when in the end....

....he was the one who needed protection....

My stomach was hurting and I could feel myself beginning to fight tears. Wilson was his friend too. He didn't even know how Niji...

I was too overcome with grief to even continue my own thoughts. I covered my mouth with my hand and began to feel long and heavy sobs pouring out of me like a wine barrel that had been cracked open. This wasn't right. This party. It wasn't right without him. It took me this long to see that. I hadn't even remembered that Niji was gone until now. I didn't even realize that he was my best friend until just now, seeing that pathetic-looking badge being held in Wilson's hand. I felt myself crippling, like a flower dying in the winter, and everyone stared at me in disbelief, even Wilson who seemed to be a little more sad than surprised. It wasn't my fault. It couldn't have been. I was just an idiot who was leading two ghouls to their deaths. We got nothing out of it. Nothing at all rather than loss and heartbreak.

It wasn't my fault.

It was theirs.

The doves deserve to die for what they've done.

The next time they even try to attack...

I'll rip every single one of them apart!


	4. Invasion In Shinjuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinjuku has been invaded by doves. Five groups of ghouls were wiped out at the same time by a large group attacking their bases. The doves know every spot where the groups of ghouls are hiding out, now it's time to find out how. Was it a betrayal? Or was it just sheer misfortune?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like adding a little bit of intensity in this chapter so this chapter will mostly be focusing on Ginho at the moment. The next chapter should have more of Rova's point of view.

Rova:

Still waiting here in the hospital. Still waiting to see whether my dad was okay or not, but now that I was occupied with my boredom, something other than random sick people caught my eye. A girl, sitting right next to me. I recognized her for some reason. Perhaps someone from school? She had long brown hair that reached down to her hips, a pale face, my school's uniform, and she had bandages on her arm and the side of her neck. She seemed very deep in thought, holding her arm and staring down at the floor. Her face made me think like a poet, how sad and tragic it was. Like she had lost the world. I turned my face to her for a split second to analyze what I was seeing when she spotted me and looked in my direction. I immediately shifted my gaze towards the floor. She was a girl from my school that was in my class last year. We haven't talked very much but I knew that her name was Nine Jiroma. We've been in the same class for two years straight and yet I could barely even recognize her? She seemed a bit surprised when she saw me sitting not-so-far away, pretending to ignore her. She knew that I saw her, so perhaps she must've been wondering why I was ignoring her now. Why was I ignoring her? "Rova?" she asked surprised. I forced myself to shift my gaze back to her. She was staring at me now, a look of surprise spread across her face like it was contagious. I could see that she wasn't the normal Nine I used to see everyday. She was wearing her hair in braids and had smudges of foundation on her chin. She must've been fitting in then if that's how she was. "Nine....long time no see" I said, trying to act casually but really sounding kind of pathetic. She began to force a smile on her face and acted as if she was so happy to see me, but I knew that ever since I was posted one of the best students in the school on the board she and her friends have been trying to befriend me. Annoying little twats. How was I supposed to avoid girls who were following me down the hall trying to get me into fashion and shit. Like calm down. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?" she asked, trying to sound concerned. I knew she was lying but took it as an act of kindness anyways. "There was.....an accident" I managed to say. I felt like I was forcing myself too much. It's already been around forty minutes of waiting and I still felt like there was something caught in my throat. All I could think about was dad and mum and Ginho. She seemed to stare at me for a moment before actually having a reaction. Partially the opposite of logical yet I agreed to just breathe it out. "What kind of accident? Are you okay? What happened?" she said, gasping to satisfy the fun little act. I was keeping my head hanging to show her that I had no interest in her reactions, but rather on the floor that seemed much more comprehensible. "I'm fine. I wasn't there. My-my dad however.....I don't know. They didn't specify what happened" I continued off. She seemed worried, even though she never is. She's the type of person to not really care about others yet for the sake of a good reputation would take acting classes to help improve her fake reactions. "That's awful. I hope he's okay. You know, my cousin got into a car accident once. Some druggie rammed right into him and he got a concussion. It was pretty bad but I'm sure that your dad is fine. He'll pull through don't worry" she replied, making me feel even worse. Now I was worried that he might have a concussion or that it was a druggie that "rammed" into him. There was no making out exactly what happened, but this girl wasn't helping. She flipped her hair so it wasn't uncomfortably around her neck and sighed. "Y'know, if you ever wanna talk, I'm always there. Just call me up sometime 'kay?" she said, trying to sound so very happy. This is why we were only friends for like not even a month. She's annoying and doesn't even begin to understand the concept of....well.....anything. "I-I think I'm fine thanks. I just need some time to myself right now if that's okay" I said a little hesitantly. I'd rather try not to reject her offer rudely than reject it in a way that would make her feel unworthy of talking to anyone ever again. She smiled and then stood up to take her seat across the room. There were lots of people here, but surprisingly there was no one sitting by me. Probably because I felt like I was about to cry. I had a bad feeling about today, and not a feeling that I was willing to even share. If I did, it would sound like a tragedy and not a tragedy you could make a movie or book out of. A tragedy that happens everyday. A tragedy that can be easily forgotten by the rest of the world, but not me. Never will I forget that entire hour sitting in the waiting room waiting for my dad to come out with his arms outstretched screaming "I'M OKAY!" He never did. Time was ticking by as slow as counting how long it takes for a snail to get from one side of the log to the other, over and over and over again. All this waiting and anxiety only for the tragedy to form into reality. This wasn't a book anymore. This was real. My father never came back home from the hospital. He never laughed and said he was fine. He never even left the ER. A nurse standing still with a sad expression while clutching her clipboard with passion. His place at the dinner table being left cold and empty. This wasn't a book or a movie or a legend or a play. This was tragedy. \------------------------------ Ginho: The room was silent and the curtains on the other side of the room blew in the wind. I sat in my bed, pondering about what had happened the other day. I felt strange, like a surge of pain was twisting my mind and stomach into a confuse pile of guilt, sadness, and angst. Maybe this was all because the doves didn't have to kill us that day. Once a dove is deeply wounded, like the man was practically sliced in half before any of us were attacked, they must make a deal with the ghouls. They must either leave the wounded in a safe place and continue to fight (normally if they aren't outnumbered) or they can sign a peace treaty. No one has ever signed a peace treaty with a group of ghouls yet, but we were hoping for the best. They fought on without the dead man, yet they were outnumbered. We were four against two so it was more logical if they were to draw back, but they fought on anyways and we were only able to kill one of them before the other ran away in fear. We were afraid that he'd report where our base was and the attack rate would only increase, which was why some of our men tried to form an agreement to kill him, but the others outnumbered the vote and decided to send out a few people to keep an eye out for doves in case of an attack, so just this morning some of us had to wake up early to get on the job. They could attack at any moment, which was why we were doing everything we could to be prepared. I sighed and sat up. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Niji..... I hit myself in the head to force myself to stop thinking about it. That was yesterday and this was today. I didn't have time to focus on the things that happened yesterday. There was an attack to think about, recruitment to start on, and planning to do. We had to recruit four new members by next month to replace the two members we lost. It's tradition to lead the new recruits into small side-jobs before letting them handle any of the big stuff. I've been in Aogiri for a while, mostly because my father never approved of me joining stuff like this. He always looked down on me, like a monster that was out of control, but I knew that there was more to be than that. My father was wrong. He always stayed out of the fight and tried to live in peace with the humans, accepting everything they've done because they agreed with them. He thinks they we're monsters too, but I know for sure now that we're not, because humans are just the same. A knock came from the other side of the bedroom door. Three knocks...that meant it was one of the new guys from last month. "G-Ginho sir! Wilson is waiting for you downstairs. He didn't specify what it was he needed but it seems important" a voice shouted from the other side. Lyna, one of the new recruits, the youngest in the group as a matter of fact. She's strong but not strong enough to go into field work for another few months. I didn't start field work until two years ago when my dad found out that I was a fledged member and tried to get me out, but of course I found a way around it. Never will I leave this place without costing my life first. "Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes!" I replied. "Y-yes sir!" she shouted and then her shout was followed by a set of footsteps fading as they climbed down the stairs. It was a relief to have her around though. She was mostly a messenger at the moment, sending messages of all kinds no matter what they said, and she took her job seriously surprisingly. She may even become strong enough to take on my job someday. I slipped out of bed, burrowing in my drawers for a shirt. I pulled on a dirty black shirt, some jeans, then ruffled with my hair, pulled on a jacket, slipped on my shoes, and headed out. It was cold downstairs, mostly because most of the windows were so old that they had to be taken off. This place had been abandoned before we found it so of course we were expecting the best and the worst. I headed towards the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. The mirror was smudged with paint that spelled out "Clean the fucking bathroom morons" Classic. The guys liked to paint around the place. Like Hide painted the words "This is where the lake monster lives" on his door. It's still there even after six months. Whoever wrote that, they were right. The bathroom looked like a total dump, but I wasn't about to occupy myself with that. I had other things to do. I finished brushing my teeth and headed out to meet Wilson. I pulled up my jacket collar as I headed down the stairs. It was autumn now, the time of preparation. Winter is always hell for us. We were planning on relocating if the doves were to attack again. This was only if they attacked, otherwise it would be because it's too cold here. With the windows gone and nothing but blankets to cover them up, we would freeze before we were ready for any attacks in the snow. The last time we spent the winter in a dump like this, it was too cold for us to fight very well and we lost one of our newest recruits. I wasn't leader yet then, but our leader wasn't too happy about it and scheduled to relocate within that month. We're planning on perhaps ganging up with TREN and perhaps making arrangements out of Tokyo. There was another group of ghouls calling themselves the Hanging Lantern. They weren't very strong and quite small. A total of twelve members, including the leader who was the one who contacted us with help. We were relieved to know that they were willing to help us despite how dangerous it would be. We don't know very much about them just yet, but we were willing to find out once we got there. This information was filling my head as I headed towards the door at the end of the hall and opened it. This was where members would usually meet. It was a room with a few tables, a big covered up window, a hanging light in the middle of the ceiling, and a bunch of trash everywhere. This place really did feel abandoned. On the table there were normally maps and paperwork and lots of files. That's where the higher-ups would meet and discuss, otherwise we were planning in our rooms or talking about it when no one else was around. We never like bringing up serious matters on the lower members, mostly because a lot of them tend to take it too harshly. Wilson was leaning against the discussion table when I walked in. He glanced up at me, his arms were spread apart on the table, his feet crossed at the ankles as he stood casually leaning against it. I was trying so hard not to think about the other day. If I were to bring it up, he wouldn't enjoy it, so it was best to just keep my mouth shut. "Hey. You wanted to see me?" I got straight to the point. Wilson sighed, standing up and then sitting at one of the dining tables. This was unusual. Normally whenever there was a meeting here we came to discuss and plan not to sit down and talk with our heads leaning forward together. I knew this was going to be a deep conversation we were about to have, so I took a seat across from him. He moved his hands nervously so they were rubbing against each other and looked slightly to the right to try and avoid eye contact. He soon averted his eyes towards me again. I sat with my legs flat on the ground and my back so I was slouching. Not so professional but better than sitting like my dad. "We had a talk with TREN today and um....well....let's just say that the attack that happened a few days ago isn't the only thing we need to worry about" he managed to spit it out like it didn't hurt him. It stabbed into my stomach like an arrow that could pierce through anything. I tried to let it subside. What did he mean? Was there something going on that I didn't know about? "What do you mean?" I lowered my head and dove into this conversation like a rabbit diving into it's rabbit hole. He turned his head away for a second, obviously pained now that he had let it out so smoothly. I just wanted a straight answer. "Is there gonna be another attack?" I managed to blurt something painful out too. He didn't seem surprised though. "The chances are imminent. The doves already have an entire map of all the ghoul's group's locations but the Hanging Lantern's. They're the only ones we can trust at the moment" he finished with a gun that shot me and went farther through me than the dagger. I was feeling scared. This wasn't a first, but just the thought of losing everyone made me feel even worse than if I had died. Whatever war we were fighting with the doves, even if they were to pinpoint us, they could never beat us, because it would be the same as killing off another species. If there was one species who would kill out of fear, it would be the humans. I would know. I live around them like a shot in the dark. "When?" I choked out. There was something in my throat, perhaps my own fear, that was preventing me from sounding very brave towards this situation. I wasn't brave anyways, and that day proved it. "We don't know, but it's sometime soon. They're planning to go all out on our section. They're saying that it would be too much to fight back so we need to relocate as soon as possible" he replied. I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. After losing two members, the doves were still fighting with their very lives on the line? They were still going to fight even if there was only one man left? "Idiots...." I mumbled. Wilson didn't seem surprised at my reaction. He would've reacted the same anyways. I pounded my fist on the table and looked at the blanket taped over the window. The wind was blowing around the room as if it wasn't there, ruffling my hair, but all I felt was this clamping fear. It clamped on every part of me. If they attack us, we wouldn't be prepared. We still need some recruits or else the doves would be more powerful than we are. They already were to be honest, but we had more bravery than any of those dimwits could even store in their suitcases. I thought for a moment. If we were to relocate and hide out with the Hanging Lantern, perhaps there would be enough room for everyone, but we weren't sure. Winter was approaching quickly, and I didn't want anyone sleeping outside in the freezing cold, so I pondered with Wilson to watch. I rubbed my forehead and rubbed my eyes. The attack, Niji, and the doves were all stressing me out. I could feel my brain frying up and melting in my skull. I was the leader. What else was I suppose to do but stress over things? "If we relocate and hide out in the Lantern's base, there probably wouldn't be enough room, so we need to negotiate" Wilson sighed as I made my statement and he stood up only to grab a map and hold it out between his hands. He set the map back down on the table and motioned for me to stand by him. I got up, groaning as I felt the pressure of my weight on my legs, and walked towards his side. He pointed towards a section of the map that was out of Tokyo. Somewhere far out west. There was a lantern drawn where he was pointing. I saw what he was trying to indicate. "If this is their base," he began dragging his finger towards the place that marked our spot, "and this is ours, it would take way too long to even get there. If we take the bus, we would get dropped off as far as the edge of the city where the civilians live, and then walk the rest of the way" he finished it off with a movement of discouragement. I stared at the map for a while. There was a car rental not far northwest from the city. I saw it as a possibility. "Here," I said pointing to the car rental, "There's a car rental here. If we can just take the bus and get dropped off at the edge of the city, we could walk out there and rent a car" I rubbed my chin. He shook his head in disagreement. "That could work but walking there would take hours plus we would have to pay for the car. The only ones here that have jobs are me and Lyna. Everyone else is practically-" and then he must've noticed the look I was giving him. He took a short step back and looked at me like he couldn't believe me. I was giving him the 'we-gotta-do-it face. Everyone who's ever worked with me hates that face. "W-" he began, but he stopped himself to look at my stupid expression once again. I was trying my best to make it perfect. Niji would've been proud.... "Why is it always me who has to give up their money?" he said as if it was his fate being drawn. I felt like laughing, but of course, this was a serious matter. He turned away for a split second only to turn back and put a hand on the table. I was still giving him the look. "Fine but just because it's important!" he gave up. I wanted to jump in delight but I managed to contain myself.

"Okay so once we've rented a car from the car rental, we can transport up to five people yeah? So if we were to hook up the trailer we have at TREN's to the car, we can carry up to probably around eleven people without the car breaking down. However, we would still have a lot of people left that we can transport by foot. We can ourselves out of here in less than a day" and there was my first draft of a plan. He sort of seemed to disagree judging by the way he was biting his lip and looking at the map as if he was feeling anxious.

"Well, that could work too but, what about all our stuff? We can't just give it to the people on foot" he said looking up at me. He was right. We couldn't just leave without all of our necessities. 

"Well if we only bring what we absolutely need and put it all in the trailer" this plan was beginning to disintegrate faster than I imagined.

"Well I mean imagine having fifty people climb onto a bus all at once and then transport a trailer to a car rental with a ton of stuff. Wouldn't that look a bit suspicious to you?" he said in a bit of a low tone. Why did he always have to be so fucking right all the time? I sighed and put a hand on my hip. We had to split up somehow, but how exactly?

"We need to separate into groups, otherwise the people of the city will take it as a sign. We can split into groups of ten and then meet up again once we got to the outer edge of the city" he implied. That could work. Having five groups of ten sounded fine by me, but how exactly to transport every single one of them without injuries was the thing I was mostly focusing on. This was no game, but rather a war that can only be won once one of us calls mercy.

"Okay....Okay we can transport them to the outer edge but once we get there we're gonna have to have more than one car if we don't wanna leave forty people on foot. We need to take separate routes. The doves know that there's a group out there than they know we would turn to them for help if we were ever in danger. We need to keep them in groups just in case. We can contact each other through our radios" I insisted. Wilson seemed displeased though. He was resting his hands on his hips and sighing. "If we can somehow get in contact with them then maybe they can help us. We can ask them to send as many cars or vans or any type of transport possible and anyone who is left out has to go by foot" he turned to me to see how I would react to the idea. It sounded like the perfect escape route. There was a secret chat room we go on to contact them. We were able to hack so anyone who tried could never track our location or personal information. I quickly lead Wilson out of the room, down the hall, up the stairs, down the other hall, and into my room. I closed the door behind us so we had some privacy and quickly raced to my laptop to turn it on. Wilson sat in the chair across from my bed and watched. This was the most intimate I've ever been with him, but that wasn't something I was supposed to be thinking about right now. I opened up the screen and watched as the screen came to life. My desktop appeared and I quickly typed in the website url on my browser and signed in. I clicked on the chat and began typing away. 'Request as much transport as possible to the outskirts of the city. Send your best members with weapons just in case. We will meet you there in three days at 4:00pm. Be prepared for escort' and then send. I watched as it was sent and began waiting for a reply. Normally it took them a few minutes but sometimes it takes hours. I left my laptop open and sighed, looking around the room. I never really realized how much I was going to miss this place once we've left. The curtains swaying in the breeze, the dust floating like clouds in the air, the light shining in from the windows and painting the walls with it's bright colors, the creaky floor board that was right next to my bed, the old paintings hanging on the walls, and the desk full of sticky notes and notebooks and drawing books and novels. It was almost as if the doves were taking my whole life away. As if someday there would be nothing left. Wilson picked up one of the sticky notes off of my desk. All of them were pretty much the same. All with names and locations and information jotted down, but I knew which one he was looking at. Just yesterday I had written one down about the incidents that were happening lately. He frowned and put it back, looking down at the floor as he rested his elbows on his knees. I could remember what the sticky note said by heart, because I had read it over and over so many times. '-Attack in area 6 -Two bodies, Niji being one of them \- Doves closing in on us' If this plan didn't work, then none of us would make it out alive. The doves were strong, but so were we. I stood up and opened my desk drawer, looking inside for a moment. There was a handgun lying on top of a cloth. I grabbed it and reloaded it. Wilson watched in surprise. Has he never seen a handgun before? His face was like an oval and his eyes were wide like apples. I looked at him, examining his expression carefully before opening up the window. He sat back, trying to figure out what I was doing. I stuck my head out the window, raised the gun, and wrapped my finger around the trigger. I looked at him for a split second. He was shaking his head and began to lunge at me! I pulled the trigger out of surprise, listening to the gunshot ringing in my ears! Just not even a yard away from me, a man with a large suitcase, black hair, a uniform, and a gold wrist watch looked at me with surprise! How did a dove get in here?! I watched as he looked at me with horror and struggled to catch his breath. A voice echoed from the alleyway. "I heard a gunshot! EVERYONE MOVE IN!" \--------------------------------------- Rova:


End file.
